


Care for Us

by ayebydan



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Rey is not used to droids giving care. Or care at all. She hovers over Finn before being sent away.





	

Finn's fingers tremble for a second and Rey tightens her grip and moves closer. Calls his name. Touches his cheek. A droid comes closer and begins to take Finn's vitals but then simply beeps and moves away again. Rey falls back into her seat. She was too excited. She caused the droid to move. It reacted to her. Getting used to that is hard. Back home if you got ill you hoped someone would take pity and had some sort of old potion their grandmother passed on. Here there is real care. But only if there is a chance. If.


End file.
